Grinning Lily, Beaming Sunflower
by Kurohana Hitsugi
Summary: Hanataro Yamada  and Retsu Unohana are caught in an explosion  that somehow blasts them into Russia's house! It's like crack, only there's actual plot.
1. Incident

"Yamada." Unohana groaned under her breath. "How on earth did this happen, Yamada?"

Hanataro Yamada, who was still in shock from the explosion, was in no way fit to offer an explanation. Unohana sat down in the rubble, her long white captains coat now blackened with soot.

"Do you even know where we are?" Unohana asked. This snapped Hanataro out of his funk instantly; he hadn't realized that they weren't in the seretei anymore.

"W-what?" He asked, standing a little taller as he came out of his semi-fetal position.

"We're somewhere in the World Of The Living, but I can't put a trace on where." Unohana elaborated. "It's like nothing I've ever felt before."

"Oh my god, vat is this?" A feint voice with a trilling accent could be heard through the smoke. "I sink that something exploded!"

"Da, it would appear so." A deeper voice with a different accent responded to the first one. Hanataro and Unohana were well versed in English, but they weren't used to the accents they were now hearing.

"I'll get the broom!" A third voice, even more nervous sounding than the first could now be heard, and then the pattering of feet as the last person ran off.

"Well, we may as well introduce ourselves." Unohana whispered to a shaking Hanataro.

"Uh huh." He managed, though he had begun to slouch again.

Unohana groaned silently. _I wish that Yamada had more confidence. He should stand tall and proud, not just cower beside me like a frightened rabbit. It's awful, how other treat him, but he's in my care now. And whoever these accented strangers are, I'll keep him safe from them too. _

"Hello." Unohana said as she exited the rubble. Looking at the man in front of her, she was shocked to find him smiling down at her.

"Hello." He said with a smile. "I am Russia. Who are you?"

"I am Captain Restu Unohana, and this is Seventh Seat Hanataro Yamada." Unohana replied with a small bow, understanding now that this man was not Japanese.

"You are from Japan, da?" Russia asked, studying the pair quietly. Unohana nodded.

"Yes." She replied. "And no." Her calm smile twitched slightly in amusement.

"Yet how can that be?" Russia asked in somewhat halting English.

"Would you believe me if I told you the truth?" She asked. Russia seemed to consider for a moment, then nodded.

"We're Shinigami." Unohana said. "We are like ghosts, but we have a solid form and a duty to perform. We help sprits pass on and find their peace, and we vanquish and cleanse the unclean spirits."

"Ah." Russia said. "I can see why you would think that someone would not believe you. However, I am the human embodiment of the country of Russia, so it is not all that shocking to me."

"Do you have a human name, something that we can call you other than Russia?" Unohana asked.

"Da, it is Ivan." Russia replied. His purple eyes sparkled. It had been awhile since he had stood and talked with someone who was talking to him because they wanted to, not because they were too afraid to leave.

"Ivan, if I may ask, who is that stand beside you?" Unohana asked, tilting her head to get a better look at the brown haired boy who was standing behind Russia.

"Oh! I completely forgot him!" Russia said with a grin. "This is Lithuania, but you can call him Toris." Lithuania stepped forwards to shake Unohana's hand.

"H-hi." Hanataro said with a shy smile as he shook Lithuania's hand.

"Hello." Lithuania replied.

"Tell me, Restu, vhy have you come to my house?" Russia asked. Unohana looked a little shocked at the informal use of her first name, but dismissed it as a cultural difference.

"I did not mean to." She confessed. "Me and Yamada were simply talking with Mayuri of the Research and Development department when his daughter, Nemu, spilled something. The next moment we had exploded, and we were here." Russia nodded thoughtfully.

"Hmm…" He replied. "I think I know just the person to help you go home." And he led the way towards England's house.


	2. Cold

"It's quite cold in your land, Russia." Hanataro had remarked shyly to the giant nation. Russia looked down at him thoughtfully, before smiling and nodding.

"Yes. It is." Russia smile twitched downwards as he though of all that had happened during his winters. "It makes me sad though. Vhinter."

"I don't know, I kind of like it." Hanataro said, his voice becoming less shaky as he immersed himself in thoughts of winter fireworks and snow-angels. "There are many things to do, and the snow is such a pure white that I am filled with hope every time the first snowfall comes."

"Nnn." Russia hummed thoughtfully. "But because it is such a white it is easily stained by blood."

Hanataro smiled shyly and reached up to touch Russia's shoulder. He had to stretch a little, given that Russia was nearly a foot and a half taller than him. Patting it softly and staring straight ahead, a smile much like Italy's on his lips, Hanataro said:

"I am sorry that you feel that way, Mr. Russia. I wish I could take time to show you just how wonderful winter can be." Russia blushed with shock at the sudden touch, and he stopped dead in his tracks when Hanataro uttered such a tender statement. He began after the raven-haired man seconds later, but when he did, his step was lighter.

_They do not fear me_. He thought with something he hadn't felt for what felt like ever. In fact, he felt something akin to warmth, so hot it hurt a little. _They do not fear me_.

Meanwhile, Lithuania and Unohana were becoming more acquainted.

"Vat is it that you do? As a Shinigami." Lithuania asked. Unohana glanced at him with what could be called an expression of skepticism. "I mean that your coat is very different from that of Hanataro, so I just…" He trailed to a halt. Unohana smiled politely, the smile that had earned her name as the Silent White Flower.

"Curiosity is not a sin, Toris." She replied. "I am a Captain, which means I am the superior to a squad of people. I am Captain of squad four. We are the medical division."

"Oh. Is that important?" Lithuania asked, more to keep talking than for any other reason. He was still a bit cautious of Unohana. There was something awfully familiar about her smile…

"Very." She replied. "Yamada, why don't you demonstrate Hisagomaru's power?"

"Okay." Hanataro said, drawing Hisagomaru. "Do either of you have any scars?"

Lithuania and Russia shared a look. Now that they had reached Germany's house, it was warm enough to go shirtless, but neither really felt like revealing just how many scars they had.

"I do." Russia said, rolling up his sleeves to reveal a crisscrossed braid-work of scars. Hanataro gasped in pain, running to grab hold of Russia's arm.

"What on earth has happened?" He asked, looking up at the giant nation with tear-filled eyes. Russia merely looked away. Hanataro drew his sword once more and was about to place it on Russia's scar when Russia let out a small whimper.

"What?" Hanataro asked.

"Please do not hurt me." Russia said, almost pleading. Hanataro smiled sadly.

"This won't hurt." Russia, used to such kind words said by cruel men braced himself for the searing pain of a sword on flesh. However, all he felt was a slight ticking. He looked down at the now-glowing sword to see his skin knitting seamlessly back together. Hanataro continued his work all the way up Russia's one arm, and then when the second was offered, he did that one as well. Russia's grin had never been as amazed or as true as it was now, as he watched all the old wounds of the past, and the new self-inflicted wounds vanish into the air.

"Yamada." Unohana warned, and Hanataro looked down at the sword in his hands.

"Dang!" He muttered, as it began to glow red. "I need to release some energy. Fill! Hisagomaru!" His sword transformed into a glowing scalpel and shot off a blast of pure red energy, slicing clear through the center of a large tree.

"Mein gott!" A thickly accented voice called. "Vat is this pure power? Has Russia be screwing around with nuclear weaponry again?" A tall man with a square jaw and the lightest blonde hair Hanataro had ever seen now emerged from the house they'd been standing behind.

"Vhy do you blame me?" Russia asked, rolling his sleeves down over his now scar-free arms. The other groaned in exasperation.

"Perhaps because of Vorld Var Two." The blonde man replied, frowning. Only then did he notice the two new additions to Russia's usual gang.

"Who are they?" He asked. Russia smiled lightly.

"That is Restu Unohana, and this—" He placed his gloved hand on Hanataro's head, ruffling his hair with such force that Hanataro whimpered. "This is Hanataro Yamada." Germany stepped forwards to the pair, and extended his hand. Hanataro was now shaking so much that he caused Germany's entire arm to vibrate when they touched.

"Germany. A pleasure." Germany shook the pale boy's hand, then released it quickly. "What country are you?"

"Ah, these are not nations, they are pagan gods of death!" Russia said cheerfully, removing his hand from Hanataro's head to clap.

"That's not really—" Hanataro began, but was silenced as Unohana put a thin white finger to her lips. And honestly, aside from the pagan part, Russia had gotten it right.

"Whoa, really? Z'is is vunderbar!" Germany said, his eyes widened in awe. "I have so many corpses on my hands I don't know what to do with them all!" Unohana frowned slightly.

"We don't do that." Her voice had suddenly become harsh and serious. Lithuania shivered. He knew she reminded him of _someone_, but who? "That's the job of a cleaner."

"Oh, right." Germany chuckled, blushing slightly. "Vell it vas worth trying." He stretched, arching his back, before going back inside. Clattering and exclamations in a soft and beautiful language could be heard.

"Oh, who was that?" The same voice replied in English.

"No vone, Italy." Germany could be heard saying. The one called "Italy" giggled, and then more crashes could be heard, along with yelling by Germany and whining and sobbing by Italy.

"Well, it's best to move on!" Russia replied with a grin in his oddly enunciated English. Hanataro nodded, and walked alongside Russia, thinking about his scars.


	3. Water

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" Russia asked suddenly, causing Hanataro to jump slightly. He'd been so caught up in his own thoughts he'd entirely forgotten the nation.

"Well, I'm a little scared of you." Hanataro answered honestly. "But I'm a little scared of everyone, because they all bully me." His blue eyes were now clouded as he relived ghosts of his past: his parents being killed by a hollow, his sister urging him to become a Shinigami, the 11th company chasing him and throwing bombs at him (just for the hell of it).

"I guess," He started again. "It's because you haven't bullied me yet. If you'd bombed me or tried to hurt Captain Unohana, I would be frightened of you, but you've been perfectly civil to us." Russia's eyes darkened as he realized the sadness of the small death god's life. _If I hadn't had to protect myself_… He thought. _If I had been emotional or weak, I would be just like this young man. _

"H-hey, Russia." Hanataro said, his voice much more cheerful than it had been a second ago. Russia looked down at him, still somewhat busy pitying him.

"Hnn?" He hummed.

"Would you like to go for a swim?" Hanataro asked, his voice not shaking at all. Russia was going to question the timing or context, but when he saw the large and very deep swimming hole, he just smiled and nodded at the much smaller man.

Hanataro just couldn't believe how big Russia was. His arms, his chest, his chin, nose, legs, eyes, ears, feet… Everything was giant. He was a giant. Of course, Hanataro was rather short (at 5 foot nothing) and very slight (at only 99 lbs), but Russia was still huge.

And similarly, besides England, Russia had never seen such a small man. Hanataro was slight in every sense of the word, and not very muscular either. Russia grinned a little at the thought that he was more powerful looking than a god. However, the thought was put to rest when he remembered the true power of this god's sword of death. _Never pick a fight with death_, he decided, _or he will most defiantly win_.

Hanataro, once he'd stripped down to his shorts, ran into the water at full speed, laughing gleefully. Russia's mouth fell open at how fast he was.

The swim hole was great, with a small waterfall and a large outcropping of cliff to jump from. Hanataro issued Russia a challenge.

"Whoever can make the biggest splash wins, kay?" Hanataro asked. Russia nodded. "But no belly-flops, only cannon balls." Russia's face whitened slightly at the mention of cannon, but was reassured as he watched Hanataro run and leap off the cliff, curling himself tightly into a ball before meeting the water. Given how small Hanataro was, he sliced cleanly into the water with only a tiny splash. Russia watched through the clear blue as he sank lower and lower. He began to worry that Hanataro would never make it back to the surface, but his fears were dispelled when a raven-haired head broke the surface of the water, panting and laughing.

"How'd I do?" He called. Unohana, who'd heard the bet and had been watching from the sidelines called out:

"3 out of 10." Hanataro giggled before swimming out of the way.

"Your turn!" He called up to Russia. Russia looked down at the water skeptically, took a step back and ran.

While his jump laced the grace of Hanataro's, his splash made up for it. It was like a mini-tsunami had erupted, soaking Hanataro, Unohana and Lithuania. Russia surfaced a moment later, shaking his silvery-blonde hair like a dog.

"So? How was that?" He asked, anticipation clear on his face. Unohana faked like she was considering very hard, the smiled warmly.

"Sorry, Yamada. Ivan is the obvious winner." She said, and Lithuania clapped happily.

"I von! I von!" Russia cried ecstatically. He grabbed Hanataro in a crushing hug and spun around like a child. "I von! I am so happy!"


	4. Scarf

"Urk!" Hanataro squealed slightly. "Can't—breathe…" Russia released him instantly.

"Oh! Sorry, Hanataro." Russia looked down at him worriedly, checking to see if he'd hurt him in any way. Hanataro tugged at the end of Russia's scarf curiously.

"Why are you still wearing this thing?" Hanataro asked. Russia looked down.

"Aah. Well, it's a part of my body." Russia replied. Hanataro tilted his head curiously.

"But… You were born with it?" Hanataro asked. Russia's smile froze and then shattered as he recalled the truth.

"N-no. My big sister gave it to me. I never have thought to take it off, so… I suppose, it's not really a part of my body after all…" Russia mumbled, now blushing from embarrassment. Hanataro smiled kindly, understanding.

"Let's get going, okay?" Russia looked down at him, his mouth forming an o of shock. Then it widened into a smile, and he nodded.

"Yes." Russia replied.

"Yamada, come over here please." Unohana called. Hanataro bowed a small apology to Russia and bounced over to Unohana's side. Russia could not help but feel a slight twinge of jealousy. How was it that this lady could be so kind to her subordinates and still have their respect and loyalty?

He watched intently as Unohana said something that made Hanataro blush and scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. Unohana smiled warmly and patted the slight boys head. Russia nodded; he did that. Lithuania seemed to be warming up to Unohana quite nicely as well. Russia watched more intently. Perhaps if he could learn her secrets, he could have lots of friends. Before he was given time to dwell on it, Hanataro was back at his side.

They walked in silence for a while, until Russia could no longer stand it.

"How is it that Unohana has so many friends?" He asked. Hanataro looked up at Russia, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Oh, no, Mr. Russia… You've got it all wrong." Hanataro said. "Unohana doesn't have very many friends. There's just me, the Assistant Captain Isane Kotetsu and Captian Kuchiki. The rest of the Shinigami are afraid of her. They call her things like the ever-blooming white lily and the passive aggressive Captian."

"Oh." Russia said, his mouth once again forming a small "O". Hanataro grinned simply, and headed on ahead of Russia, still gently pulling him by the sleeve.


	5. Capital

Eventually their progress landed them in the middle of a city, so their pace had to slow. Hanataro looked around in awe; everything was so big, so bright, even in the middle of the night. People were laughing and smiling, and same-sex couples were proudly walking around in public. Hanataro was amazed by what he was seeing, and he began to back up to take in the large triangle lighting the sky when he bumped into something.

Both Hanataro and then man fell to the ground, and Hanataro's back soon met the ground with the light crunching of gravel. After his breath was back, Hanataro opened his eyes, only to find his face mere centimeters away from the face of another man. The man had ocean-blue eyes and his angelic face was framed with perfect golden waves. Although this man could have been the inspiration for the portraits of Michael, his leering smirk smeared his angelicness and made him look a tad sinister.

"Hee… Um…" Hanataro tried, blushing. The only time he'd been this close to another person was when Ichimaru Gin had given his a strange hug… Mainly to frighten him, however, so any redeeming quality was lost. The blonde noticed the other's discomfort and did not seem to feel the same. In fact Hanataro swore that he could feel the man's chest rumbling in what could best be called a purr. And then he was off.

"Come on, my lovely one." The blonde offered Hanataro a hand, which he grabbed and pulled himself up with. Hanataro began the back-of-neck scratching again, and Russia wondered suddenly if Hanataro had a head rash of sorts.

"Hanataro Yamada, Seventh Seat for Medical Division, Squad Four, of the Soul Reapers." Hanataro bowed low so that the man could not see that he was still blushing. Russia grimaced. He's been worried about this…

_Of _course_ he likes France more. France is kind, handsome and very good in bed, or so I hear. And I… I am kind, I suppose. But everyone thinks I'm ugly and scary, so I can't even test the last one… I guess Belarus might want to but… Agh, _that's_ too scary! _

"Aah!" Russia exclaimed suddenly, having been so caught up in his daydreaming he'd forgotten about the others around him. The blonde looked at Russia curiously, and Hanataro looked hurriedly between Russia and the blonde.

"In any case, I am France." The blonde said with an elaborate hand gesture. "Welcome to this fine city of Paris." Hanataro bowed again.

"What an honor, France, to be able to see the capital!" He smiled warmly, and Russia felt his stomach turn to ice. "I would have loved to have seen Moscow, Russia!" Russia looked up in shock.

"Do… Do you mean that?" Russia asked. Hanataro nodded happily.

"I hear it's very pretty." Russia's grimace spread into a large grin, which although full of joy still looked a bit creepy.

"Da! You should see it in the summer!" Russia said. France smiled at Russia briefly before turning back to Hanataro.

"So, what country are you?" He asked.

"Oh no. No. We're not countries, we're Death Gods." Hanataro said. France nodded, then turned to Russia.

"Death Gods."

"Da."

France sighed in understanding.

"You're going to Iggy's, aren't you?"

"Da."

France nodded in understanding. He grasped Hanataro's shoulder firmly, shocking the smaller man.

"Be careful, mon cherie." France said in a sexually suggestive whisper. "England is an odd one." Hanataro nodded, then flinched slightly as France kissed either side of his face. Unohana and Russia chuckled at the same time, then looked at each other and blushed lightly. Lithuania spoke up for the first time in hours.

"Russia? Are you sure it's alright for you to be away from the house for so long?" Russia looked down at the brunette. Suddenly, he saw him in an entirely different way.

His faithful companion, the least timid of the Baltic states. Lithuania was so loyal and kind. But had he forced it? _What if he only likes me out of fear? What if he hates me? _Russia mused worriedly, before moving closer to Lithuania. Lithuania flinched, expecting Russia to slap him. Russia caught the small nation in a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Of course it vill be all right, my little Lithuanian. Everything vill be fine, for always, da?" Lithuania's shocked looked turned into a warm smile.

"Of course Russia, ve vill stick together…" Lithuania said softly into Russia's shoulder. 


	6. Blush

Hanataro suddenly felt something hot inside of his ears. His whole face felt like it was on fire.

"W-w-w-we should go to England now." He stuttered out, pointing in a random direction. When no one followed his finger, he began to march off in the direction he'd pointed in, his face still hot and tears brimming at the edge of his eyes. His advance was stopped as someone grabbed the back of his gi. Hanataro struggled forwards for a few moments before giving up and whipping around with a sullen cry of "What?". Russia looked at him questioningly for a moment before he moved in close to his cheek.

Russia looked intently at the shining drop of water that had formed just under Hanataro's eye. He leaned in closer, then licked it off very delicately with the tip of his tongue.

"W-what?" Hanataro asked again, this time in embarrassed surprise. Russia smiled as he leaned back.

"Your tears are wery wery salty." He remarked. "Ve should get going, it vill be dark soon and ve vant to catch England before he's drunk." Hanataro nodded, wiping away what was left of his tears.

"Au revoir!" France called as he waved them goodbye. Hanataro smiled timidly and waved back.

As they walked, Russia began to sing softly. At first Hanataro simply thought he was humming to himself, but as Russia became more courageous his voice grew louder, until the dark snow-covered forest they were walking through echoed with the song:

"Thinking too much about the message today…It might reach someone who can ever say? I have been this vay, so simple, but so…A patched up, crazy, young Matryoshka…" Russia trailed off when he caught Hanataro staring at him.

"Do you sing?" Russia asked. Hanataro gulped nervous.

"N-no, not really…" He replied. Unohana chuckled.

"Of course you do!" She replied. "Sing what you sang to us at the party last year! The song that Ryoka wrote, you know, the healer."

"But that's a no-no. See that's already getting our hearts moving on further and further… "If the bond is gone soon as it's put to words better not say anything"… Or so I thought, backing away. But eh? Something's wrong with that..." Hanataro trailed off. Russia clapped gleefully.

"Wery good!" He said loudly. Too loudly, it would seem.

"What the bloody hell are you doing on my land you damn fro—oh, Russia. Didn't expect to see you." The short blonde man who Hanataro assumed must be England said.

"I vas vondering if you could do me a wery tiny favour." Russia said. England looked at him. Russia wasn't smiling. Nor did he look sad. He just looked pleasantly satisfied.

"Sure, mate, what's it?" England asked, crossing his arms in thought. Russia smiled now, sending shivers up England's back.

"I need you to sent these two Death Gods back to their vorld." England pondered this for a moment, before breaking into a wide grin.

"Yeah! I'd love to! Come on, you lot, I have all the things ready!"

Hanataro and Unohana stood in a large painted circle. England was chanting in a strange mixture of old English and Latin. Lithuania stood as far back from the circle as he could, but was so close that he could have touched the pair that was currently residing in the portal he'd been summoned from.

"G-goodbye." Hanataro said glumly, his face feeling hot again. Russia looked at the miserable Soul Reaper and lost himself in a moment of deep thought.

"Close your eyes." Russia commanded. Hanataro did as he was told, feeling rather nervous. He felt something soft and warm envelope him.

"Open." Hanataro opened his eyes. Russia's scarf was wrapped around his own neck.

"But how—" Hanataro began.

"I don't really need it after all." Russia said with a soft smile, the first smile in over 300 years that had reached his eyes. Hanataro's eyes widened, and he was about to protest when Russia leaned in to capture his lips in a warm kiss.

Russia's lips were cold and chapped from sun and wind damage, and he tasted of vodka, but there was something undeniably sweet about the kiss. Perhaps it was though no matter his size, Russia was still rather inept when it came to relationships. Even though he wanted everyone to "become one" with him, he'd never had any real relationships.

When Russia leaned back, Hanataro pulled him in for a hug. Hanataro wracked his brain for what he remembered about Russia.

"Comrade?" He asked nervously. Russia leaned away from him, breaking the hug.

"Nyet. Friend." Russia said, pulling Hanataro into an even tighter embrace.

And as for the relationships he had had, none of them were really friendships.

"I'm done! Back away from the circle, Russia." England said. Russia stepped back.

Wind began to swirl around Hanataro and Unohana, lifting Russia's scarf and Unohana's coat tails.

"Will I see you again?" Hanataro yelled through the wind. Russia answered, but his voice was swallowed by the wind.


	7. Home

Hanataro awoke back in the barracks of squad four. Sighing, he pulled himself off the floor and readied himself for the day. He ran errands and delivered papers and healed the wounded and ran from the 11th company. Finally, he was called to the meeting room.

"I am sorry to say that captain Kempachi has taken a leave of absence. In his place is Captain Braginski." Captain Yamamoto stated. Hanataro sighed and looked up to clap for the new captain of—

There across from him stood Russia, a captain's uniform and a new, deep purple scarf around him neck.

"Da, allo. I am sorry if my English is not perfect, but I am from a land wery, wery far from here. I am just glad to get to know you all as friends. And maybe you can all one day join my squad, da?" Russia said with a smile. Hanataro was frozen. Perhaps his life was looking up.


End file.
